Abundance
by Ellen Voldemort
Summary: Just another hunt for Sam and Dean


Sam and Dean hit the road on board of the Impala, driving towards a small town in Colorado. They'd heard that several people in town were being eviscerated, and they thought that some kind of monster was doing it. Of course the evisceration was the bigger news, therefore neither of them had heard what else was going on in town. But they were going to find out for sure, once they got there and started hunting.

The bothers checked in at a local motel getting the usual room with two queen beds, then they put on their FBI suits and off they went, ready to investigate. They had a few ideas of what kind of monster might have been doing the evisceration, so they needed to start looking into each of the options in order to find out which one was correct. It didn't take long, however, to find out who was doing the carnage. It was a Rugaru.

Finding out what it was, however, was only the first step. They didn't even have many problems finding out who he was and where he was hiding. Their only doubt was exactly how he was killing people, because he was home most of the time while the murders went on. Yet, the following day he was eating parts of the newest victim's body. Was someone else killing for him and bringing him the body parts, then? Because it didn't make any sense at all.

They started stalking the Rugaru, and they were always outside of his house, but he was never going anywhere significant, and no-one was ever going to his house either. "That's it. I have no idea of how he's getting those people parts" Dean stated, slamming the door of his Baby close in front of the motel.

"Yeah, and we can't do in there and just waste him either" Sam added, nodding while following his brother inside of their room. "Because he is the only link we have to however is murdering those people for him."

Dean hated that situation. Hated it! But after all what could they do? all they could do was to keep following the guy wherever he went, hoping to find out something new. One day, as always, Dean was half asleep inside the Impala parked in front of the Rugaru's house, while Sam was following the guy on foot while he was taking care of a few errands. Sam followed him to the dry cleaner where he left some laundry, to a market where he got a can of cheap beer and a pack of cigarettes, and then he followed him again when he reached the basement of an abandoned building.

Sneaking inside wasn't easy, as it was heavily guarded. But Sam was really good, so he managed to do it anyway. What he saw inside, however, was incredibly strange. There was some kind of altar in the middle of an empty room, and on it was a small statue. Around it, people had placed any kind of small objects. From the distance, however, Sam couldn't see well enough what those objects were. He saw, however, the Rugaru look around with suspicion, probably to make sure that he was alone, and then take what really looked like a chunk of human flesh out of a pocket and put it in front the statue. Then, he quickly left.

At that point, Sam stopped following him and, as soon as he was alone, he walked towards the statue. It was something that he had never seen before, so they really had to do some research about it. Dean hated research, so he was not going to be happy about it. Sam, however, took a few pictures of the statue and the objects in front of it. He could see mostly money, a few toy cars, a guitar big enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and so much more. But what did that mean?

He called Dean on the way back, telling him to meet at the motel. When they both got there, Sam showed his brother what he'd found, and they both started their research. It took them several hours, but they found out what they were looking for. The statue was a tribute to the god Ekeko, an old Inca god of abundance. People in the past used to make offers to the statue of the god, and in return the god was granting them whatever thing they had offered to him. Following the myth, however, the people were only supposed to find a way to obtain said thing during the following year. Nobody ever said that they were going to get a huge amount of those things for free in a short period of time.

That could only mean one thing: they weren't dealing with the legend of Ekeko, but most likely with Ekeko himself. Sure, he wasn't going to be their first pagan god, but they both knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Pagan gods never were, after all. They always found some way to get past what their legends used to say, and become more dangerous than they were supposed to be.

Luckily, however, angel blades could kill pretty much anything. The only problem was how to find the god. The brothers, however, put together some sort of a plan anyway, and that night they decided to act. They infiltrated the basement where the statue was, having to fight a few locals who were defending it. Did it mean that the god was getting alarmed by their presence. Well, he sure needed to be, because the moment they got inside, they immediately torched the statue.

That action made the god appear in front of them in the flesh. In the end, the fight didn't last long, and as always the Winchester brothers killed the monster of the day. Before they left town, they killed the Rugaru as well, and the following day they were back to their bunker, going on with their everyday life. They wondered, however, if maybe they should have taken advantage of the statue and of the god's power before icing him.


End file.
